


(PODFIC) Strays by Discontented Winter

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Dystopia, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: In a Beacon Hills that's been destroyed by a war between humans and werewolves, Stiles Stilinski does what he has to in order to survive.





	(PODFIC) Strays by Discontented Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048128) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> For some time, I've been thinking about recording another work by Discontented Winter. I loved recording [Sanctuary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8626330/chapters/19781329) and while I'd considered going with one of her Sterek stories, I could not pass up this amazing gem of an AU featuring Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale. I hope you will join me for this journey.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3tci34g5b5glzcs/Strays_Chapter_One.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Complex" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
